deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Research Compound Silo
The Silo was a sector of the Research Compound of the Sovereign Colonies Tau Volantis base. It was the main entrance to the Alien City, located below the compound to the east. The entrance to the Silo was located right next to the Geology Sector entrance. The Silo was used to deliver artifacts from the Machine up to the surface as well as to bring personnel down to the Machine with the use of an elevator platform. The Silo was made up of multiple platforms built on the side of a huge elevator shaft. The platforms are equipped with heavy machinery such as massive cranes used to bring up the artifacts. Some platforms are used as storage areas for the artifacts, munitions or equipment. Locations Silo Checkpoint Entrance A security checkpoint was located between the Geology Sector and the Silo courtyards. The checkpoint was secured behind huge blast doors. The main room had a control panel with multiple security monitors isntalled above. The room also had a shelf and a chalkboard. checkpoint entrance.jpg|Entrance checkpoint room monitors.jpg|The security checkpoint room men are not punished for their sins.jpg|"Men are not punished for their sins but by them." Silo courtyard A courtyard such as the one next to the Geology Sector was located at the front entrance of the Silo. The courtyard was used as a temporal warehouse of artifacts. General Mahad killed Caufman, purged the Codex of its information and committed suicide in the courtyard. After Scenario Five, the courtyard was filled with hung corpses of the S.C.A.F personnel. silo courtyard 1.jpg silo courtyard 2.jpg silo courtyard corpses.jpg silo checkpoint wall.jpg Loading bay The loading bay was the first section of the Silo located on the top, surface floor. The bay was made of multiple entry ways such as the one from the courtyard. silo entrance hallway.jpg|Entrance hallway loading bay roof.jpg loading bay door.jpg silo entrance 2.jpg silo rappeling station.jpg rappeling down section one 1.jpg Crane Platform silo crane platform 1.jpg silo crane platform 2.jpg silo crane platform 3.jpg silo crane platform 4.jpg "Platform 1" Platform 1 was the lower section of the "Crane Platform". silo platfrom 1.jpg silo platfrom 2.jpg silo platfrom 3.jpg silo platfrom 4.jpg silo platfrom 5.jpg Ordnance Storage silo ordannce storage 1.jpg silo ordannce storage 2.jpg silo ordannce storage 3.jpg silo ordannce storage markers.jpg|Markers on the walls of the elevator shaft. silo ordannce storage crawlers.jpg|Crawlers attacking the Circle soldiers. Hydraulics and Staging Platform Hydraulics was the first section of the overpass to the other side of the Ordnance Storage. silo hydraulics eei.jpg silo hydraulics recorder.jpg silo hydraulics bench.jpg silo hydraulics shelf.jpg The staging platform was the second section of the overpass to the other side of the Ordnance Storage. staging plaftorm 1.jpg staging plaftorm 2.jpg Ventilation System The ventilation system brought clean air to the Alien City below the Research Compound. The tunnels originated from the surface all the way down to the different areas of the City. The shafts are huge enough for an entire small ship to enter. silo ventilation shaft.png|A ventilation shaft A ventilation shaft entrance silo platform 1.jpg silo platform 2.jpg ventilation shaft entrance.jpg ventilation shaft tunnel.jpg ventilation shaft station.jpg Gallery silo logo.png|Logo of the Silo Sector Category:Locations